Family
by KailJoy
Summary: A look into what Kakashi's family would be like. Younger Kakashi fic with lots of OC's. Watch Kakashi and his family grow together and try to overcome troubles.


" 'Kashi, time ta get up!" a cheerful four year old voice said. The voice belonged to the young Hatake Kaiya, twin sister of Hatake Kakashi and the younger sibling of the many Hatake sibs.

"Meh." Kakashi mumbled as he turned over on his bed and pulled the blanket over his head. "Go 'way." he sleepily said.

" 'KASHI!" Kaiya shouted. "Come one!" she tugged at his blanket. Kaiya pouted when he wouldn't get up but an evil smile soon spread across her face. She ran into the room next to hers and Kakashi's. "Kanaye?" she whispered.

A groan came from the darkness and a form moved on the large bed. "Kai?" Kanaye sleepily said. "Something you need help with?" he said while sitting up so he could see his younger sister.

Kaiya ran over to her older brother's bed and jumped onto his lap. "Kashi won't get up and I want to play with him." she said in an innocent voice.

Kanaye laughed. "As usual. Come on. I'll help ya out kiddo." he said. He picked his younger sister up and walked into her room. He grabbed the blanket that was wrapped around Kakashi's body by now and gave a sharp tug.

Kakashi yelped as he flew up into the air and landed back on his bed again. "No fair, Kaiya." he mumbled. He got up and grabbed some clothes. Kaiya was already dressed so she ran downstairs.

Kanaye laughed at the youngest children in their family. It was so amusing to watch their antics from day to day. He walked back into his own room to get a shirt on before going downstairs.

Soon, the whole Hatake family was gathered at their large kitchen table. Hatake Sakumo was seated at the head of the table.

The Hatake family was a large one.

Hatake Sakumo- Head of the family.

Hatake Izumi- Married to Sakumo.

Hatake Rei- age 27, Anbu. Gender: Girl.

Hatake Rui- age 25, Jounin. Gender: Girl. Taro's twin.

Hatake Taro- age 25, Jounin. Gender: Boy. Rui's twin.

Hatake Daisuke- age 20, Chuunin teacher at the Konoha school. Gender: Boy

Hatake Akane- age 18 Anbu. Gender: Girl. Twin of Kanaye.

Hatake Kanaye- age 18 Anbu. Gender: Boy. Twin of Akane.

Hatake Reina- age 15 Chuunin. Gender: Girl.

Hatake Kazuya- age 12 Academy. Gender: Boy. Triplet.

Hatake Kalli- age 12 Academy. Gender: Girl. Triplet.

Hatake Hana- age 12 Academy. Gender: Girl. Triplet.

Hatake Ryuu- age 9. Academy. Gender: Boy.

Hatake Kaiya- age 4. Not old enough to go to the Academy. Gender: Girl. Twin of Kakashi.

Hatake Kakashi- age 4. Not old enough to go to the Academy. Gender: Boy. Twin of Kaiya.

Their family was very large and everyone had fun just doing normal stuff around the house with so many people to maneuver around. Even though most of them were usually out on mission or at school. They had to have an extra large table just because everyone always seemed to bring home someone that was on their teams.

"Everyone, as soon as you are done eating, you need to hurry if you are going to make it in time." Izumi said as she brought in the food.

Kaiya looked around for Akane. "Kanaye, where 'Kane?" she asked.

Kanaye smiled at her. "She's still asleep. We got in late last night." he explained. They were always getting in late and it was often that their teams crashed around the Hatake estate. It could be called that because of how large the outside was.

"Can we go to the store with you today mom?" Kakashi asked. He knew what days that his mom actually went to the store on and him and Kaiya always tried to go along as much as possible.

Izumi laughed a bit. "Yes, you and Kaiya can come. Now everyone, of to school and to work. Now."

Everyone moved around at once and soon the house was empty for once.

--------------------

Kanaye had eventually woken up his twin so the could report to Yondaime. They were in Arashi's office by noon.

Arashi looked at both of them. "I am glad that both of you have come. I have a special mission for both of you."

Kanaye and Akane were immediately listening with their minds ready to remember every detail.

"I want both of you to infiltrate the strange village of the Black Mist. They have never joined in the chuunin exams but we know that they have trained ninjas. We do not trust them. Both of you will get different names, clothing, and different hairstyles so you will not be discovered. Understood?"

Both of them nodded. They could tell how serious this mission was.

Arashi continued. "Furthermore, I want both of you to tell no one about this mission, not even your family.

Both of their eyes widened. How could they go of without their family knowing that they were going to be gone for months, maybe even more than a year. Kanaye ran his head through his short shaggy hair. He closed his eyes for a minute before looking directly at Arashi. "When do we leave?" he quietly said.

Akane nodded. She was willing to do anything for the sake of the village, just like her brother.

"You will leave tonight. Go and see Ibakin to find out more. He will be giving you your new identities. Go." Arashi said with a nod.

Akane and Kanaye nodded before transporting away.

---------------------------

Kakashi looked around as he held tightly onto his mom's hand. They were walking down the streets of Konoha while doing chores. So far, they had gone to the grocery store and the bookstore. But Kaiya and Kakashi both wanted to go to the candy store, of course.

"Mom, can we please go to the candy store NOW?" Kaiya asked in her pleading voice. She had a pout on her face.

Izumi looked down at her youngest daughter. "I'm sorry. We can go there after I go and pick something up. I have to leave you with your brother for now, so be good." she said as she stopped in front of the Academy.

Daisuke was standing out front, waiting for them. He waved as his youngest sibs ran over to him. "I'll take care of them for you mom." he said before leading them inside. "You guys want to help me in the classroom? It's a disaster zone." he laughed a bit, knowing that it was true.

They set to work but soon Daisuke had to stop them. They were just making more of a mess. Daisuke glanced at the large chalkboard in the front of the room where various algebra problems had been solved. He needed to check them.

"That ones wrong." Kaiya quietly said from next to him. She was pointing at the hardest problem.

Daisuke looked down at her. "You wouldn't know." he said.

Kaiya glared at him. "Would too. Kakashi, give me a boost." she ordered. Kaiya stood on Kakashi's shoulders and worked in the space that was left for Daisuke's corrections. Soon, she jumped off of Kakashi's shoulders and looked at her older brother. "Told ya I could do it!" she happily said.

Daisuke couldn't believe it. The student who had worked that out had taken five minutes but Kaiya had gotten it done in less than two. And she was right while the other student was wrong. "Kaiya, how did you know that?" he whispered in amazement. "Both of you, follow me." Daisuke suddenly stood. He walked down to the conference room which would have the only clean chalkboard on it. He wrote two very hard equations on it. "Kaiya, Kakashi, see if you can solve those."

To his amazement, they did. It took them a little longer because they had to stand on each others shoulders just to reach the chalkboard but they finished them and they were both right. Daisuke immediately took them to see the man who tested younger students to let them graduate or enter the academy early. He told him about them and they were immediately given a test. It proved that both of them were geniuses.

Izumi got there soon after that. Daisuke ran out and hugged her. Izumi laughed a bit but she got annoyed a bit when he lifted her off of the ground. "Daisuke, not that I don't mind the attention, but what's gotten into you?" she asked.

Daisuke laughed. "The twins. I got them to take a small test to see if they could enter early. Mom, both of them are geniuses. They are ready to enter the class that will graduate this year." he said.

Izumi was also amazed. "Your father will be so proud." she happily said. She hugged her youngest twins. "How about we go to the candy store now?" Izumi said. She had to grab onto their collars to keep them from running away from her.

--------------------------------

"Shouldn't you be with your team, Reina?" a voice said from behind her. Reina dropped the three bags of candy that she was already holding and spun around. Her long silver braid whipped around behind her. She stared at her older siblings.

The hyper black-headed boy of the family was Hatake Taro. He wasn't really different except for he had gotten their mother's hair color. "Did we startle you?" he teased. He reached down and picked up one of the bags of candy. "Dark chocolate. Nice."

His calmer twin took the candy out of his head and handed it to her younger sister. Rui was the strict one of the family. She had her long silver hair braided and pulled into two buns near the back of her head. "Why are you not with your team?" she asked.

Reina smiled. "Sensei gave us a day off. Training has been going so good that he didn't want us to over work ourselves. That, and we need to be rested for our mission tomorrow." she happily explained.

Taro ruffled her hair. "Then what is candy for?"

"The twins ate all of mine. I need to find a better hiding spot." she complained. She grabbed the candy that Taro had picked up again and held it close to her body. "You ain't getting my candy!" she possessively said.

Taro held up his hands. "Don't worry. I won't tell the little twins about your candy if you give me some later." he smirked.

Reina slowly nodded and walked off to pay. Taro smiled and glanced at the door. "Feel that? Here comes the twins. Ready to intercept?" he tilted his head towards his twin. Rui nodded. Two small and fast projectiles ran through the door but Taro and Rui were ready. Rui grabbed Kakashi before he could even get half way across the room. Taro wasn't so lucky. He tried to stop Kaiya right in front of the large bin of jelly beans but she was going too fast. The force from her running into him forced both him and her backwards into the bin.

"Nice job Rui. Taro, good attempt." Izumi said as she stepped into the step. She walked over to the bin and helped her son and daughter out.

Taro handed his little sister off to his mom and pulled off his Jounin vest. He shook it out and jelly beans fell to the ground. "I can pay for those." he told the worker who was glaring at him.

Kaiya jumped back onto Taro before he could put his vest back on. " 'Aro, guess what!" she happily said. "Daisu' had me and 'Kashi take a test and he proved that we are really smart!!!" she happily said.

Taro shot a questioning look at his mom. Izumi nodded. "They are geniuses. They are able to enter the same class as the triplets." Taro almost dropped Kaiya out of shock. The triplets were going to graduate this year.

Kaiya wiggled out of his arms and ran back to the bin where Rui was waiting. With her help, she got a bag of jelly beans that were as big as her. Rui paid and dropped the bag on Taro. "You will carry that home." she quietly said, staring at him with the sunglasses that she wore slightly down past her eyes.

Taro's body jerked and he slowly nodded. "I will carry this stuff home." Izumi gave him all the stuff that she was carrying as well and Kakashi gave Taro the candy he had bought. Taro nodded again.

Rui kept her gaze on him. "You will take the stuff home and then go up to your room and sleep. You will not remember any of this."

"I will take the stuff home and go up to my room and sleep. I will not remember any of this." he repeated before using Shunshin no Jutsu to hurry home.

Rui smirked and pushed her sunglasses back up over her eyes. "I love the Saimin no Jutsu." she quietly said before walking out of the store.

Kaiya was holding Taro's Jounin vest. She smirked and put it in the bin of jelly beans. She filled the pockets with them. Kakashi laughed at what she was doing. Izumi sighed and grabbed the collars of their shirts. "Time to go home." she said while dragging them out of the store.

------------------------

Everyone was very surprised when Izumi told everyone the news at dinner. The twins immediately ran over and hugged their siblings. "You guys will probably be the youngest grads that the Academy has every had!" they happily said. "We will get you up to speed on what we learn last quarter and then you won't be to far behind." they creepily said in unison.

Kanaye and Akane glanced at each other and nodded. They both stood. "May I please be excused, mother?" Akane quietly said.

Izumi looked at the Anbu twins. "Yes, you may." she said.

Kanaye quietly sat waiting until his sister came back down. She came back with their backpacks and Kanaye had come up with something to tell their family. "We have been assigned to a long term mission and we need to go." he quietly said.

Izumi and Sakumo both stood. They walked over to them and hugged them. "We wish you a safe journey and we wish that you come home safely when you are done." Sakumo said. He hugged both of them once more before they left.

The rest of the night was pretty quiet. Kakashi quietly sat on his bed with a book while Kaiya was sitting on the window sill with her sketch book on her lap. She was trying to find something to draw. "Kashi, can I draw you?" she asked.

Kakashi looked up from his book. "Sure Kai." he said. He didn't move except for using on finger to turn the pages of his book. Kakashi eventually stopped reading and looked at his sister and best friend. Her shoulder length silver hair fell forward over her forehead while she was drawing which she kept trying to push back. Her tongue was slightly out of her mouth with concentration.

Kaiya soon stopped and put the sketch book down on the table. She walked over to Kakashi's bed and climbed onto it. "What's gonna happen?" she quietly asked.

Kakashi looked at his twin. "We will be the youngest grads from the Academy and then we will keep going. No matter what, family and friends come first, right?" he put his hand out in front of him.

Kaiya nodded and smirked at him. "Right." she grabbed his hand and squeezed. They agreed that night that they would stay family always.

----------------------------

Kanaye looked back at the village. He had changed how he looked to match his new identity but he still couldn't shake the bad feeling that he got.

Akane lightly touched his shoulder. "We must go."

Kanaye sadly nodded. "I just a sort of bad feeling about this."

Akane glared at her twin. "Our lives are forfeit for our village. That was decided when we became ninja in the first place. If we die on this mission, then so be it."


End file.
